


You should have stayed away, rich boy

by maleclovess



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Skam France - Freeform, eliott is a gang leader, eliott is tough guy in this but soft for lucas, intimidating eliott, lucas is a cute rich boy, lucas' dad is an asshole, sofiane and idriss are funny clumsy idiots, soft lucas, there will be some angst, they obviously fall in love, yann is still lucas' best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclovess/pseuds/maleclovess
Summary: Lucas just had a normal day and waited for his driver outside of the car, when he witnessed something he wasn't supposed to see. Being clumsy as he is, he is seen by Idriss and Sofiane. The boys decide to let their gang leader decide what should happen with the rich looking boy in the school uniform. And although the leader is usually such a tough guy, he can't seem to want to harm this sweet boy with ocean blue eyes in any kind of way..





	1. Just a normal day...or maybe not

“Hey Julian.“, Lucas said while getting in the car. “Good afternoon Mr. Lallemant. How are you?“ “Julian. I told you a million times to call me Lucas by now.“ “Oh right sorry sir.“ Lucas sighed. “Well Lucas, how are you?“ “Alright. You?“ “Good thank you.“ Lucas was sick of it. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Julian. But his day always looked the same, he got up in the morning, had breakfast alone and Julian drove him to school. At school everybody just cared about who was wearing the newest designer clothes and what fancy party was happening this weekend. Lucas tried to endure it and tried to participate, but on his insides he hated it. He never felt like he belonged in this world. This rich people world. He needed a change, needed something different to happen in his life, something meaningful. “Are you sure you are okay Lucas? Did something happen at school?“ Lucas shook his head. Nothing ever happened in school. “No nothing unusual. It’s all good Julian, don’t worry.“ “Very well Mr… Lucas.“ Lucas had to smile, just because he knew in about 5 minutes Julian would call him Mr. Lallemant again. Suddenly Julian’s phone rang and the man rushed to mute it. “Sorry about that.“  
Lucas didn’t care at all, he wasn’t his dad. If Julian wanted to be on the phone, then he can, Lucas didn’t give two fucks. And promptly his phone got off again. “Julian, you can pick up you know? I don’t mind.“ “Your dad..“ “I never talk to him and if I do, you being on the phone wouldn’t be first thing on my list, no offence.“ Julian laughed. “It’s probably my wife. Our little one is sick.“ “Then you should pick up even more.“ Julian looked in the mirror and smiled gratefully at Lucas. While Julian was on the phone, Lucas was looking out of the window. He was all these people in his age, just hanging out, drinking beer at bars and laughing. And he had to go home to participate in this fancy dinner his dad organized, just because his business partner thought it was a good idea to send his own son to Paris over the summer to learn French. Lucas rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to know that boy and he didn’t want to have dinner with said boys dad and him and acts like Lucas and his dad were one happy family. 

“Lucas?“, he heard Julian speaking. “Yeah?“ “Would it be alright if I quickly go to a pharmacy? It will be super quick I promise. But my little one got a fever.“ Lucas nodded. “Of course. He must feel so bad.“ “Yeah he is winey apparently and cries all the time.“ “Poor one. Maybe buy him a cookie or two as well.“ Julian smiled warmly. “Good idea Lucas.“ The car came to a halt in two minutes. “I will come back in just a bit.“ Lucas looked inside the pharmacy and it looked super crowded. “I will wait outside of the car. The sun is beaming down onto the car and my school uniform is killing me already.“ “Oh Lucas, I don’t want to..“ Lucas held his hand up. “No Julian! It really is no problem, you go in and I will wait here. Your son needs the medicine.“ Julian laughed. “Okay okay. Let’s go then.“ They both exited the car, just when another customer went inside the pharmacy. This would definitely take more than two minutes. “Lucas, I really think I should come back later. The dinner..“ “The dinner can wait. We are already here, so you go in and I’ll wait here. We can say something in school held me up…extra participation and all that.“ Julian looked torn, but when Lucas gave him a stern look, he knew he couldn’t change the boys mind. “Okay if you say so.“ “I do.“ Julian nodded one last time and went into the pharmacy doubtfully. 

Lucas stood by the car and felt how the sun was beaming down on him. It was such a hot day and this fucking uniform was killing him. Who decided blazers are a must? He quickly shrugged it off and just went with the white shirt he got underneath. But he still felt super hot. He walked around a little and tried to see if he could find a spot that wasn’t that open to the sun. He went by a little sidewalk that looked a bit more shady and he instantly walked in there. “God shadow.“, he sighed. Sitting down a little brick wall, he got his phone out to text Julian where he went because he knew the man would think of the worst. After he scrolled through instagram a little and saw his best friend’s story. He was hanging out with Arthur, another friend of theirs. They were at a playground and Yann was on the swings and he went super high. Suddenly he lost his grip and fell hard on the ground. Lucas could hear Arthur’s laugh in the background and Yann laying on the ground, groaning in pain. Lucas laughed slightly and shook his head. He send his best friend a DM “Idiot <3“. 

Lucas was often sad, that he couldn’t spend more time with Yann. After 9th grade, Lucas’ dad decided to send him to the most expensive private school in Paris. But Yann’s parents weren’t that rich and he wasn’t able to change schools. Being apart from Yann was one of the reasons Lucas hated his school that much. He missed his best friend every day, missed the times they would hang out and have a great time doing shit. And he missed Arthur and Basile as well. They were kind of a gang and Lucas loved them because they were just so normal and didn’t treat him differently because he has money. Many people did that, but his friends didn’t even care about that. And the boys were the only people Lucas would really call his friends, because the people he knew at his new school were all snakes. They were fake, smiling at your face and then talk badly behind your back. Lucas hated every single one of them. So he tried to keep to himself and hang out with Yann, and often the other two boys, after school and on the weekends. They would often stay at his house the whole weekend. His dad was never home anyways. 

Lucas just liked Yann’s response “Wish you were here Lulu.“, when he heard a shout from nearby. Lucas didn’t listen to the voice in his head and stood up to see where the voice was coming from. “You fucking asshole. Fuck off.“ “Not without what I payed for.“ “That’s exactly the problem mec. You didn’t pay.“ “I payed partly. So I get part of the stuff.“ “You don’t make the rules. All of it or nothing.“ “Then give me back my money.“ “Nope. Not happening. We will take it as a deposit.“ “Fuck you.“ Lucas found an empty garage that didn’t seem to have a door. He stood behind the right wall and tried to peek into the garage. But suddenly he heard a noise. A clinking noise. That sounded exactly like in the movies when they..Lucas finally got to see a little bit of what was going on inside. And oh god yes. The guy was holding up a gun. “Fuck yourself! He ordered the stuff for you so you’ll pay. And then you get the stuff.“ “But I don’t have the money.“ “Well you should have thought about that before.“, that was another voice. Three people were inside. “Oh come on you guys I need that money.“ “We do too.“ “We all know that’s not true.“ Lucas could hear some ruffling and when he peeked inside again, he saw they guy was laying on the ground with the dark skin guy on top of him. He had a knife in his hand and slowly dragged it over the guy’s arm. Lucas saw the blood pooling out. “Do you really wanna argue with us? You can be happy we let you off. But if you insist to discuss this, we can take you to Eliott and you can talk to him yourself about this little..problem personally.“ “No!“ “Please stop.“ Lucas could hear the fear. “No, no. It’s fine. Tell him it’s fine. I will pay.“ “Good boy.“ “Now fuck off.“ Lucas heard footsteps and he quickly hid himself. 

“Fuck did you see his face? He was scared for his life. Shit.“ “Dude I would be too. You know what Eliott does when they don’t pay. And he knows too.“ Lucas heard them walking around a little. “Hey Idriss?“ “Hm?“ “Wanna grab some food before we head back? I’m starving.“ “Sure Sof.“ 

Lucas looked around and he saw the guy, who just ran out getting into a car, holding his arm, but weirdly he was smiling. The guy behind the wheel had a nasty scar on his cheek and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He looked scary, Lucas had to admit. God he didn’t know people like this exist in real life. Suddenly the guy looked at his direction and Lucas quickly hid himself in panic. But he stepped on a big branch that was on the ground, which caused him to lose his balance. He fell down on his side and felt how his cheek slid over the rocky ground. “Fuck“, he thought. But then he remembered why he was here and that he was in fact hiding. “Fuck did you hear that?“ “Of course. What was that?“ Fuck fuck fuck. God why was he so stupid. Why was he even here listening to all that? Couldn’t he just keep to himself? Lucas tried to get up from the ground quickly. He just started to look around to find another hiding spot, when he saw two pair of feet in front of him. Shit. He felt his heart pounding so hard in his chest. 

“Who are you?“, said the guy with the curly dark hair. “Excuse me?“, Lucas said. Even to him his voice sounded weak. “What are you doing here?“ Lucas cursed himself. What should he say now. He looked behind the guys. “I wanted to.. pick up those flowers but then I fell down because of this damn branch.“ Lucas pointed to his cheek, that he was sure was bloody from the feeling of it. “So close to the wall?“ “Yep. I like to walk in the shadow and not the sun.“ Please let them believe him. “Did you hear anything?“ Lucas’ heart sped up. “Hear? What should I have heard?“ The dark skin one looked at him intensely. “You don’t really strike me as a person who would pick up flowers.“ The other one looks at him like he was crazy. “Idriss have you looked at him? He looks like out of High school musical in that silly uniform.“ Lucas felt himself blush in embarassment. “Shut up. How many times do I have to tell you not to say my name in these situations?“ “Oh please as if he didn’t hear us before. He knows what happened here.“ “Shut the fuck up now!“ Lucas looked at them with big eyes. What the fuck. Idriss stepped up to Lucas and Lucas stepped back. “You didn’t hear anything?“ “I don’t know what you are talking about. Seriously. I just went by. I don’t know what the problem is.“ Suddenly there was a noise and Lucas saw Idriss closing his eyes. “Fuck.“  
And there was the gun. On the ground. Curly boy dropped it apparently. “God sorry Idriss.“ Idriss hung his head low and looked at Lucas again. “I..I don’t know what you guys are doing but I will not say anything to anyone. I swear. I don’t care if you have a gun.“ Idriss looked like he was thinking. “C’mon Idriss let him go.“ “Fucking stop saying my name, I swear to god Sofiane.“ Idriss instantly closed his eyes afterwards and Lucas did too. Fuck. “You just did yourself you moron.“ “Fuck.“ “Yeah fuck.“ “We can’t just let him go Sof.“ “What?“, Sof and Lucas said at the same time. “He knows too much.“ “He knows nothing.“ “He knows our names and how we look and that we have guns. And where we were doing…you know what.“ “I won’t tell anyone I swear.“ “I heard that before.“ Lucas gulped. “Please don’t kill me. Please I..“ “Shut the fuck up.“, Idriss said and shoved Lucas, which caused the boy to fall down again. He winced.

Idriss leaned closer to Sofiane. “You know what happens when he finds out we let someone go. I don’t have to remind you of last time.“ Idriss looked at a dark spot on Sofianes arm. “No you don’t. So now what?“ “We have to take him with us.“ What the fuck. With them? Where to? Lucas was seriously near to piss himself. He was so fucking scared. He didn't want to get in trouble. But he also knew how dangerous these guys apparently are from earlier. “Okay so we take him with us and let E decide?“ “It’s what he would want right?“ “Dude I don’t know. You know how he is. Maybe he will say yes you did good or he will blow off.“ “Fuck. Why did that happen.“ “Either way will be shit. But he will be more mad if we just let him go. He knows our names.“ “Okay so we take him with us?“ They nodded to each other and then looked at Lucas. “Guys that…that really isn’t necessary. I’m super bad with names anyways and I..I would never.. I won’t.“ “I told you to shut the fuck up. You are going with us. Do we look like we give a fuck if you want to? Right , we don’t.“ Lucas felt like crying. What the fuck did just happen? They can’t just take him with them. He was supposed to go home. Have a normal day. Have a dinner. And where the fuck was Julian? God. He just wanted to go home. That was definitely not what he meant with he needed a change. He felt two arms lift him up and he knew he was screwed. “You should have stayed away ,rich boy.“


	2. Where are you taking me?

The dark skinned boy, Idriss apparently, carried him outside and then make him stand again. “You will walk with us. Don’t even think about running away, screaming for help or any of that shit.“ With that he moved his jacket to the back a bit and Lucas saw a little bit of the gun, tucked in his trousers. “Did you understand?!“ Lucas winced and then nodded. “Okay.“ Idriss nodded. “Good. So lead the way man.“ Sofiane nodded and started walking. Idriss put a hand on Lucas’ shoulder and pressured him to move forward. Lucas still felt like crying. He was fucking terrified. These boys are taking him to god knows where to have E, whoever that is, decide what will happen to him? Will he talk to him? Hurt him? Kill him? Lucas felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest with the fast speed it was beating at. But he knew running away wasn’t an option, he was short and not a runner. Screaming for help was an option yes, but there was nobody in sight since they were in the small side alleys. So no person would hear and find him before these guys would run away with Lucas or kill him. Lucas knew he had to follow them and just hope for the best. Maybe That E person would let him leave if he promised that he wouldn’t talk about what he saw to nobody ever. But deep down Lucas knew it wouldn’t be that easy. 

Soon they reached a car and Sofiane reached for something inside while Idriss waited with Lucas outside. “Put this on!“, he threw something to him. It fell to the ground and Lucas was able to get a look on what it was. A blindfold. “Why do I have to wear that thing?“ “Don’t ask stupid questions and do what the fuck I’m saying.“ Lucas still debated if that was a fucking joke when Sofiane reached down himself and threw the blindfold at him. “I said put this on or not?“ Lucas nodded dumbly. “Well what are you waiting for then?!“ Sofia rolled his eyes while Lucas hurriedly put the blindfold on. “Okay let’s go. Idriss, you are driving.“ Someone suddenly reached into the pocket of his pants and got his phone out. Lucas closed his eyes, the phone was his last hope. He thought maybe he could manage to dial a number in the car and whoever was listening would figure he was kidnapped. But his thoughts were interrupted when Lucas was harshly slammed into the car by who he thought was Sofiane. He let out a little whelp because he hurt his arm on the door. “Shut up.“ Lucas tried his best to sit up and be still so the two boys would just leave him alone. “Don’t even think about pulling some shit, rich boy. You won’t succeed. Understood?“ Lucas nodded. “Use your fucking mouth.“ “Yes I understood.“, Lucas said in the most quiet voice. He was scared shitless at this point. While they were starting the car, Lucas thought he heard his name. But he quickly shook his head, he was just imagining things. That is what happens right? When you can’t use one of your senses, the others strenghten. He felt the car moving, the same moment the first tear finally slid down his face. 

Little did Lucas know that someone was actually screaming his name at the top of their lungs. And that someone was Julian, who panicked as soon as he realized that Lucas was nowhere near the car anymore and not in sight either. The boy knew better than to move away, so Julian wondered where Lucas went to. He searched and searched and felt the cold feeling of anxiety creeping up his back and throat. He couldn’t lose Lucas, because losing Lucas means losing his job. Additionally he loved Lucas like his own kid. If anything was to happen to him because he left him alone...he didn't think he could live with that. “Lucas!!!“ Julian’s forehead was covered in sweat and his eyes were full with tears. Then he heard a car being started. He quickly ran over to the spot and as the car went by him, he managed to get a look inside and he could have sworn that he saw his boy inside. It really looked like Lucas, a boy on the backseat but he couldn't quite figure out if it really was him or not. The car speeded up now and Julian didn’t think twice when he started running after it. He knew he stood no chance but something inside of him told him to try. But soon enough the car left a crying and hopeless Julian behind. 

“Fuck I don’t think this will be good man.“ “Of course it won’t. He will be mad as hell. We fucked up again and he wasn’t in a good mood lately anyways. Shit, why did that boy show up?“ “I have no idea, where he even popped up from. Why was he suddenly there?“ Lucas listened to the two boys in the front seats, talking about him like he was just air sitting on the backseat. Did they think putting a blindfold on him would also make him deaf? He wondered what they did for a “living“, since they didn’t seem like the smartest people in the world. Probably some illegal shit. “Maybe he is from Cag’s crew.“ “You think?“ “Possible.“ “Well in that case E should be proud of us.“ “Or not since we are taking him to our place.“ “Yeah but he won’t know where it is.“ “You know E. He won’t care.“ “Yeah but if he is from Cag then at least we have an insider." “If he is." “You think he will do something with us? Punishment?“ “Idriss I really don’t know. I don’t think so but lately is actions were a bit…unpredictable.“ “True. Damn Sof. I am scared.““Dude it will be fine. We are his best friends. Can’t be that bad.“ “But you just said maybe he will punish us." “No, I said I don't know. But even if he was to punish us, it won't be super bad. He still loves us like his family." 

Shit. Shit. Shit. That E didn’t sound nice at all and his actions were unpredictable?! What if they were some killers? Or dealers? Oh god, Lucas will end up as someones little pet, a little slave. Fuck why was he so stupid to follow these voices and watch them harming that stupid man? Why was he so dumb?! God he could have spared himself this whole thing. And now that E would kill him and his body would be buried underneath the ground forever without anybody knowing where the fuck he was or who killed him. Insects would eat up his bones and skin until nothing was left of him. Killed because he was too curious for his own good. Nobody would even know that he was dead. They would search for him. Lucas would be one of these stories, where a person just disappeared and nobody knew what happened. One of those cases the police loses their mind over.Fuck. Lucas felt fresh tears crawling down his cheek, which hurt, since it was still bloody from his fall. He tried his best not to make crying noises because these guys would make the most fun out of him and probably even try to make him cry harder and get him more scared, if that was even possible. 

“We are here cutie.“, he heard Idriss say. Lucas didn’t move. He was just so scared. He didn't want to go wherever they were taking him. He heard them getting out of the car and then the door next to him opened. “Get out.“ Lucas still didn’t move. He couldn’t. “Deaf again? Come on, or I have to get you out and we both don’t want that.“ That got Lucas moving. He didn’t want to be hurt more. Slowly he moved out and he felt hands on his arms when he reached the car door. Lucas flinched back. “Just helping you kid.“ Lucas let Idriss help him out then, figuring it was better than to fall. Idriss and Sofiane led him inside of a building and guided him the whole way until he heard another door being opened. It smelled like metal the whole time and it was so fucking cold. Lucas felt like his bones would freeze any minute. “Who is that?“, he heard a very deep voice. “Don’t even ask.“ “He is in a bad mood guys. Good luck.“ Lucas’ felt his whole body stiffen. Fuck now was the moment hm? They would lead him to E. “Fuck.“, he heard Idriss and Sofiane say at the same time. “Yep. Boxed some before tho, so maybe he cooled down bit." “Let's hope so." Lucas was pushed forward again, through a door. But since he still had his blindfold on, he tripped over his feet and a strong arm catched him before he could fall. 

“What the fuck did you two do?“

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this idea for a story suddenly and thought I'd give it a go :) I'm excited to let our boys fall in love in this and be soft for each other...although there are some obstacles planned... hope you will go on this journey with me


End file.
